spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit -a fruit-
"'Fruit -a fruit-'" is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season four. In this episode, SpongeBob performs the crafting of "gruits" learning to make apples (just like in behind the scenes on YouTube-TV episode "The Animation" where he creates infantini, strawberry, and orange. Synopsis When the snail Hockey gets away, this causes a lot of problems for the kids, SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob, Patrick are confident they can beat Hotspot to be the winner of the tournament. SpongeBob realizes he hired himself to make apples for the event. Just before hand, they pick out an elderflower and a blueberry. The two decide to make apples with the elderflower's color. They make all of the apples and hand them out to their fellow judges. When the remaining judges see his apples are "pink," they all think he has earned a gold medal. However, way back in the beginning, Portia Dinkley, the tournament judge decides to throw out the apples to avoid a replay and thus tells it to him by saying 'NO" instead of "NO". But, Patrick is terrified- absolutely terrified. SpongeBob and Patrick start to panic. Patrick tells SpongeBob that he can't feel his body anymore, and when Patrick does, a light flashes on. However, Patrick is surprised to realize that it's just a picture showing his weed and happiness, just like the picture of his head in sympathy with his angry types. Back in the waiting room SpongeBob sees that Patrick hates his apples. He attempts to chase up a call but Patrick chooses to stay home. When SpongeBob notices this, he turns around and freezes near Patrick. There he runs with his apple out of reach, Pat showing just how slow he is. Patrick attempts to execute SpongeBob into paralysis. That was the beginning of the end. As he tries to run away Patrick drops his apple. SpongeBob slaps him a few times, but it doesn't work. It wakes him up and Patrick falls to the ground, reaching out to grab SpongeBob. SpongeBob busts through the display, striking. He pulls him through, sticking him in the stomach with a punch. Patrick is not done, lifting him up and plowing, fighting to get him out of the morgue almost getting hit by a car. SpongeBob, Patrick and Portia the Cyclist go to a police station to report the beating they had taken. Peter a.k.a. "Pineapple Willies" the officer, takes them in, inquiring about the children. He soon becomes obsessed with the children, bending others to his will via longing, nausea and even curses. Patrick's nature makes him defiant and uncooperative, screaming that All is Wrong (can't understand) Oh! Look! The flash is back to the fruit! Well I got this totally wrapped up. Just then, SpongeBob transforms into a giant apple and pushes Patrick into the refrigerator, crushing him. He wonders, whats in the fridge, goes to the damn fridge and takes a bite, its ok! PSPB on it has died from eating pineapple and an apple he thought was clear. He completely forgot about Patrick the appleman and tells SpongeBob he doesn't know him at all Jason says every pumpkin is worth an apple. Seemingly to prevent peace, compatriot Portia Dinkley issues an edict against bullying fangirls. They take the time to celebrate it from visiting teachers for the day in order to gain respect for sports, as she thinks. Portia's looks are a big reason to her opining of how unfair other girls are to football players. They continue to play football until the coaches abandon them, and Portia encourages re-enforcing strict rules which are to training in order to be held back by the coaches' wishes. It was still a cool day, and introducing everyone to the sights, not to mention the delicious fried candy. From then on, the lunchtime stress intensifies. Patrick agrees to accompany them on a weekend team trip back to Wall Shops. By the time they set foot on land, at a local tree, Patrick comes apart and the tree falls on him. The tree is soon felled and they hit the local farm for a cheese-making workshop. Alice and Tomie introduce the two offage pieces and the task of designing a cheese. Later on they receive a model of their cheese and decide to try it out. There is an evil gig in town that is ruining ping pong matches. Was this the day plug My Word in Piolicited automate their lives by disintegrating clean aquabul decision aggregation? The town is in danger of being attacked by sharks, and they travel on a boat to Sandwich Land to gather Shark Resistant Pirate Cakes. Category:GPT-2 Category:Episodes